Talk:Daimon/@comment-203.82.46.2-20140602012857
Hi guys, I'm not sure if this has been posted, but what the hell I see a lot of people having trouble killing this guy as an MK. I have a foolproof method that takes around 5 minutes to kill him (both 1st and second forms), provided you have the right equipment and necesarry level to carry it out. Prerequisites: 1. Having a perma enchanted weapon of decent-high caliber. At least Ascalon, preferrably Cursed Light, Magebreaker, Totem Mace. (FYI, with Magebreaker you're gonna have to equip Blessed Trance, Daimon is mind-numbingly weak to Holy). Ideally, equiping any one of these weapons should''' at least net you around 1000 Strength & 1200 Magick. 2. Any armor you're comfortable with, this method focuses on getting into an early position where he can't outright destroy you. So armor is really up to you. 3. Level: Depends, I have been doing this method since level 130 (I'm now 175) and the more you level up, the faster it gets and the less things you really need to bring. The correlation is simply: Lower Level --> More Tools and Curatives. 4. Skills - Great Cannon is essential. Blessed Trance if you've equipped a non-blessed perma enchant weap. I also like to equip Full Moon Slash because using it on GC nets significantly more cannon pellets in a shorter amount of time. 5. Pawns - Pawns don't really factor into this strategy. They're only here to serve as a distraction for Daimon. Melee pawns work best in this pursuit though. '''Things to bring: 1. Conqueror's and Demon's Periapts - Moreso than curatives, these are the backbone of this strategy. Amount to bring is dependent on level. By level 140, I really only need 8 of each (4 for the first form and 4 for the second form) You may have to bring more if you are lower level, and also as a safety measure because things may not go perfectly as planned. 2. Curatives - These are secondary, I've gone through Daimon speedruns of less than 3 minutes without using a single curative. Still, better safe than sorry. Just bring Auspicious / Vivifying Incenses for you and your pawns. Mushrooms / Liquid Vim for Stamina, or Harspuds. A perfectly executed strategy won't require you to use any of these at all. 3. Wakestones - Bring however many you are comfortable with. Again, better safe than sorry. 4. Veterans Periapts - double XP - double Fun. Strategy 1. Upon entering the sanctum, get yourself to full health and stamina. Then Save. 2. Approach Daimon, right after the cutscene, run past him to a point just right before the throne/altar. Keep telling your pawns to "Go". (Again, they're here as a distraction). 3. Once daimon is busy with your pawns. Immediately use 4 Conquerors and 4 Demons Periapts. 3b. If you have Magebreaker, now would be the time to incant Blessed Trance. If equipping a perma-blessed weapon, you can skip this. 4. Immediately cast Great Cannon after.(One is enough, but Two is ideal if you have the time). Then rain Blessed Pellets on him. The stat boost from the Periapts (with the right equips and stats) should make it really easy to outright destroy his health. You'll manage to destroy around 3-4 bars of health before your cannons elapse. 5. After taking down a few health bars, you'll notice he'll walk to the center of the room, which means he's going to do his Vortex Special Attack. This is where timing is critical, once he reaches the center of the room, the screen will focus on him for a brief 2 seconds as he's charging up his special attack. This is the time to cast a Great Cannon. Remember that the game will still accept the controller combinations even if the screen is on him so you'll immediately begin casting GC. If done perfectly, you'll cast the GC right as he unleashes the Vortex, get in at least two cannon strikes (or use a full-moon slash) and he'll stop the vortex and curl up into a ball. (Just a warning, he can cast the vortex from anywhere inside the room, especially if he is too far from the center, just be vigilant in anticipating this) 6. Cast another one or two GCs and rain blessed pellets on him. This should be enough for you to take down the remainder of his health. It seems long, but it isn't. The steps above can be done in less than a minute, dependent on level, but still extremely doable for anyone. 7. Once his second form arises, repeat steps 2-6. The only difference is that you have to make larger allowances for his wider attacks and I notice that the Vortex Cutscene is a little bit faster so you'll have to time your incantation. The damage you deal whilst using the periapts should still be more than sufficient to damage him greatly. Again, if done perfectly, the entirety of the fight can be over in as little as a few minutes. Just remember to heal yourself if you're near death. The location of where you cast can also be changed depending on where you feel comfortable. (I only like standing right before the altar because it gives me a wider range of view). Just focus on getting him to his vulnerable state. After that, it usually spells game over for him. Peace! Neverblink